


Black and White Thinking

by belderiver



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Compare and Contrast, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belderiver/pseuds/belderiver
Summary: Aeris considers herself a pessimist. Sephiroth considers himself an optimist.





	Black and White Thinking

Aeris considers herself a pessimist.

It’s not that she isn’t hopeful. Every night, she goes to sleep with the quiet wish that tomorrow will be the day that the world turns and things get better. During the day, though? She’s learned to watch for danger down every alley and around every corner. Something - or someone - has always meant her harm, and running all your life takes its toll. Shinra takes its toll. Midgar takes its toll.

She’ll leave the city someday. That much, she knows. Everything else may be as fixed as the stars, but she’ll watch a pink sunrise over a grassy horizon. Someday.

* * *

Sephiroth considers himself an optimist.

The world may be full of wretched, stupid people - may be rotting from the inside out - but he has always had a talent for navigating difficulties. Obstacles part like seas before him. People, too. In fact, he has never met a problem that could not be deftly solved with the application of his will or the point of his blade.

He’s known crisis. Fear, too. But feelings are fleeting, useless things. He brings his vision into focus, and everything else crumbles. After all, the world will always turn for those strong enough to push it.


End file.
